happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloe
Chika "Cuisine" Clu Clu (or simply Cloe as a nickname) is a HTFF character created by La Coco. Bio Cloe is an arduous working chicken who work in differents food stalls in the town, from the school cafeteria to various food stalls in the streets of Tree Town. She is known to always doing something (work in specific) or cooking, with Souffle or not. But usually she is usually working for charity in centers of comunal help. She is Chickita's sister, they are often seen talking, but unlike her Cloe does not have a child yet. She is a "mother in progress" since wherever she goes she has her son still in egg, she usually takes him with her to work and always tries to protect him, from avoiding he ending up cooked while work or by eaten by gluttons who think it is an normal giant egg, she will always try to protect him even if it hurts herself. As an inside joke, Chicky always tries to cook the egg (due to its cannibalistic habits and thinking its just a normal egg), there is always a dispute between him and his aunt. As an irony of being a chicken, her specialty is cooking meals that contain chicken: Roasted chicken, fried chicken, chicken ramen, etc. Apparently she doesn't care, since it is simply "chicken not antro". And like something dark, she has a chicken farm in her yard, where hundreds of non-anthropomorphic chicks chase her, thinking that she is the mother. At the beginning it is cute to see him, but when they grow up the thing changes... Anyone wants to eat something?. Personality She has a calm and active attitude, always cooking, cutting vegetables and putting her hand by the fire in her daily work. She doesn't usually show much emotion in her mouth / beak, she always remains in a light and calm smile or shows too much movement in her eyes, she is not a very emotional girl, but she is not bitter either. It is also noticeable that she tries to be motherly with her future son, from putting him in baby strollers and giving her blankets so that it doesn't end up freeze, this is a difference with Chickita since she atleast tries to be careful mother with her "son". Appereance Being a hen, she has a plumage on her entire body, where it is notorious on her arms as feathers hanging like wings. And like all hens, she cant fly. She is enterely white and doesn't have an abdominal mark, her legs are white and only her feet are yellow. Her face is also white, with a short straight hairstyle, she has pink cheeks and a beak the same color as her feet. She also has a small crest on her head and one on the chin in a smaller size. As alternative clothes she has her uniform and her normal clothes. Uniform She wears a scarlet bandana with a golden bell with a black thread placed next to it and one also in the same way on the chin, she also wears a small hat on this looking like a bowl with ramen noodles. Also wears a red apron, in her apron she has a drawing of a golden bowl in it. Clothing She also wears the same red bandana as in her uniform, only in this set she wears only an apron with a different design. Relationships Chickita & Chicky: Cloe and Chickita are sisters, they usually get along clucking together like family, but with Chicky, she tries to be in his back watching and grounding him for his many pranks. They have their problems when Chicky tries to eat her egg child but Cloe always tries to stop him in time. As a joke, they usually call her Aunt Cluck Cluck. Souffle: They are co-workers in the kitchen, they get along well and Cloe usually asks her to take care of her son, although Souffle can't have pretty much luck while taking care of him with how fragile he is ... Flaky: As was obvious, Flaky is very afraid of Cloe because her being a chicken, but much bigger and with kitchen knives in hand. But as a special point, Cloe always tries to be her friend, since for Cloe she seems to be a funny girl. The relation of both is a "I approach, you move away". Candy-Heart: Cloe works as a co-worker in her bakery as a helper, they are friendly mates. Egga: ... Episodes Starring role Featuring role Appereance * Dough For It Deaths Her deaths are often involved with the work in which she is always present, the kitchen. Since being burned in any part of the body, get dropped by boiling water or get sliced with kitchen knives, her deaths are usually related to this. Another reason she can risk her life is taking care of her child, risking her health and life for it, the bad luck of the chicken and the egg make them usually get cooked together. Another ironic thing about their chick farm is that they can "betray" her because they can make things worse (example: They can break the egg with their beak), or they can put them in danger with simplicity. It can be taked as a deserved karma. The survival rate of Cloe is 20%. The one of her son of 21%. * TBA Injuries * TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * As a coincidency, Cloe's page was made and posted one day before Egga in the spanish wiki, then the next day he came out to the english one. * Her birth name is Chika, "Cuisine" is a title she won in a cooking competition; and her family last name is Clu Clu, but she prefers to be called by her nickname "Cloe" to make it easier for her friends. * Its name is a variation of the "cluck" sound that hens makes, since it, she is usually called as Cloe for shorter diminutive. * Her habit of cooking chicken / cannibalism is a reference of how hens can eat their own egg in real life (something that happened with the pet chicken that the creator had). * She usually works at a ramen stand in the street, where she serves ramen with chicken flavor. * She works under the name of the company "Sophie", which is characteristic for selling chickens seasoned for direct cooking. This is a parody of the real company "Sofia". * In a dark joke, she can get to confuse her son with a normal table egg and cooking it by mistake, and even to make the case worse, end up eating it. * It was planned that it was just a cameo character. * It is uncertain of how the child will be raised when it is born, and of itself as she kills other chicks (which are non-anthropomorphic though). �� Gallery Cloe y su huevo.png|Beware of those chicks! Gallina px.png|Binary outfits (free to edit!) PolloFrito.png|Mmmmmm, fried chicken Flaky and the chicken girl.png|Flaky living her worst nigthmare...A chicken hug!...poor girl Cloe huevo px.png|E g g Egg lover.png|I think Egga wants her egg instead of Cloe herself... Spiciest ramen.png|Parody of the Samyang's instant noodles portraits, one of the spiciest ramens to taste, with the help of Spicy Ramenghetti.png|Pasta...kiss? Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:White Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with work Category:Chefs Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Cannibals